


Madrugada

by EluvDevinco



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Niccoló POV, Season 2, seconda stagione
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluvDevinco/pseuds/EluvDevinco
Summary: ¿Cómo se siente Niccolò respecto a los mensajes que recibió de Martino el día sábado luego de que este encontrara los Post-it?





	Madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> La inclusión del "Ni" en el mensaje fue lo que me motivó. Sentí la necesidad de aventurarme en cómo Niccolò se sentía.  
> Espero que tengan una buena lectura :)

11:31 primer mensaje. 13:30 segundo mensaje. ¿Voluntad de responder? Sí. ¿Me siento capaz? No. Todo es demasiado complejo últimamente y parece que estuviera atrapado en un laberinto del cual no logro salir. Si bien empecé a distanciarme de Martino luego de mandarle ese mensaje diciéndole que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido; el encuentro del miércoles en la radio (una oportunidad de aproximación segura) sembró más inseguridades en mi cabeza, las cuales me retienen de hablar. Su mirada lo decía: estaba destruido. Y no lo culpo, sé que no me comportado de manera correcta, ¿por qué debía esperar una sonrisa? Pero temo que mi pasado lo contamine y lo justo es sumar a quienes te importan. Sin embargo, ¿por qué dudo de su capacidad de empatía? ¿Podría darme la espalda?

Anhelo la esperanza. Es decir, debiera darle la oportunidad de reaccionar ya que me ha hecho sentir un bienestar que hace tiempo no vivía y tras el encuentro de la terraza concluí que me gustaría que fuese parte de mi vida. Las miradas y los besos agitan mi corazón y lo hacen latir con júbilo. Pensamientos, deseos y la felicidad se disparan; pero luego vuelvo al espacio sombrío. Sería fácil si pudiera apagar las experiencias que los sentidos han captado; pero hay peligros potenciales en el territorio íntimo. Por ejemplo, mi casa. Antes, las salidas y regresos eran predecibles e indiferentes. Pero después que vino Martino y creamos recuerdos, su esencia está en cada espacio y la casa ya no es indiferente. Esto me hace un nudo en la garganta porque queriendo protegerlo parece que hago lo contrario. Lo extraño y me siento perdido.

Su rostro lo delataba y me dio una idea de porqué no fue a clases la semana pasada: sé que mi nombre está en ese malestar. Pensé que yendo a la fiesta de Covitti (a pesar de ir con Maddalena) quitaría el peso de mis hombros. Muy bien que la música y las luces estimulan a las personas; pero cuando regresé a mi habitación todo se volvió a sentir tan solitario y sombrío... Otra versión del “rodeado de personas pero aún así tu mente se siente sola.” Entonces siguieron los días de incertidumbre, los hilos confusos y en consecuencia, decidí que si no podía lograr la aproximación esperada, tal vez los post-it serían una mejor opción.

Recordando nuestra conversación en la cama, pensé en mi versión del último hombre en la tierra. Entonces, nos dibujé cabalgando una jirafa y le escribí que mientras busco el virus, él tome clases de equitación. Era obvio que no sería indiferente, pero no fui testigo de ello. Con esto, mis esperanzas se habían renovado un poco; pero nuevamente, el encuentro de la radio. ¿Será que algún hilo se cortó? Aproveché que Martino estaba con Sana en la cabina para meter los post-it en su mochila, la cual estaba en la sala de redacción (donde acostumbramos a dejarlas). Pensé que los encontraría ese día, pero igualmente fue positivo recibir su mensaje este sábado diciendo que los encontró: ¡Me había mandando un mensaje! Pero casi dos horas después, llegó el balde de agua fría: _“Es imposible entenderte, Ni”_ . _TÚ...TÚ usaste ESE apodo_. Supongo que ya no es tanto el enojo, sino la frustración. De todas maneras, fue un golpe de afecto y por un segundo lo sentí cerca.

_Marti, de verdad no sabes cuanto quisiera que me entiendas_ . _Pero ahora no soy capaz de darte la seguridad que mereces ya que no he logrado estabilizar la batalla con mi mente_ . _Ahora ya es domingo en la madrugada y espero que aún tengas algo de esperanza a pesar de no responderte, es que simplemente no puedo_ . _Por mi parte, intentaré confiar en los días venideros_ …

Al menos esta noche, ¿podría vernos en el sueño cabalgando una jirafa?


End file.
